Swords and Wands
by NejiKoriKaze
Summary: what happens when a few bleach charaters come to hogwarts and they were in to extreme sports? another bleach fanfic about how the bleach charaters gurad over the school and harry, set in 5th year. On hold! I am sorry! Need to do some rethinking


"Dumbledore, why did you call us here?" asked Moody.

The whole order of the phoenix was gather in Dumbledore's office. Molly had cast a spell on the room to fit more people then it could. They were waiting impatiently for the answer from the old man. He was sitting at his desk petting his pet, fawks was watching everyone in the room.

"I called you all here to as we have some allies on our side. I have gotten in contact with our friends in the east. Japan listen to my problem and put me in contact what we all know as the soul society and the Shinigamis," said Dumbledore.

There was a rush of voices to exclaim what they thought of this idea.

"Shinigamis? Are you sure…"

"You've heard the stories about them…."

"They are unfair….."

"They are unruly! How can you….."

"I know how you all feel, but I did some research and found out more secrets then I ever thought of. Some of what we know are rumors and lies. But what they do about souls and such is all true. But they do it for good and it is safe. I hope that you can all trust me on this one," said Dumbledore with a tinkle in his eyes.

The order members started to mumble about all this. There were a few nods of agreement while others look some what unsure. But the matter pressed on.

"Ok as you all know the Shinigamis have not been seen for centuries by the wizard world, but in Japan they can be seen around only by us wizards. So let the first meeting with the Shinigamis and us wizards from England start!" said Dumbledore happily.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Nothing happened. "Professor Dumbledore? Where are they?" asked snape. "I have other things to attend to."

"Just gave them a sec. they might just be running a little late," said Lupin.

Like right on time a pair Japanese looking rice screen doors slid open. Out came two rows of people in white coats. The last person to step out was an old man. He had scars across his forehead and a long white beard. He held a wooden staff in his head. "Dumbledore-san, I'm sorry that we are late. We ran in to a bit of trouble while gather everyone together," he said it and them bowed low.

All of the people in the white coats bowed too. "You can blame that on the snot nose brat over there with the white hair," said a man with spiky hair. On the end of each spike there were bells attached.

"What did you just call me?" asked the so call brat. He did have white as, it was like snow, his eyes were a bright teal. He was short. I mean really short. He barely reached the man's shoulder. Compared to the man he was a shrimp biting off more then he could chew.

"You heard me you midget," he smirked.

"I told you to never call me that!" yelled the white hair boy. His face was red with anger. The temperature in the room dropped. Only the wizards noticed this, the people in white did not seem to notice like this happens all the time.

"Who's going to make me ice prince," he said again smirking. "yes I went there."

"Why you bastrad! I'm gonna-"

"Captain Hitsugaya and captain Zaraki. Please get back in line," said Yamamoto.

"Gomen-nasai, soutaichou," they said at the same time.

The two then got back into line. But the temperature in the room didn't do anything but drop. To the point where they can see their breaths in white puffs. The wizards start to shiver from the cold. But sill the Shinigamis still look like this wasn't bothering them at all.

"Captain Hitsugaya would you please," said the soutaichou.

"Gomen-nasai," said the boy who was named Hitsugaya.

The temperature started to raise and then turn back to normal. Snape guessed that the source of the dropping temperature came from that boy. So did the other wizards. But they wanted to know how he was able to do so. Was it some kind of spell?

"I apologize for that out burst; everyone is on edge from the work load and lack of sleep. We have been quite busy and things are not looking well on our end, I'm afraid that we have to make this quick," he said.

"Do not worry; we have our problems as well. But what do you suggest?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I looked over the reports you gave me and see your problem. I'm willing to send a few of my men along with a captain to help you, but you have to uphold you end as well," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, I will when the time comes. I agree with you sending in your men but I suggest that they should be around school age," said Dumbledore.

"I see what you are trying to do but, we have a small problem. Most of our soul reapers are look older the school age. But I will see what I can do. and after you said that, I feel that Captain Hitsugaya should be put on this mission," said Yamamoto.

There was a sigh as the short captain walked up. "I think that Hanatarō Yamada, Renji Abarai, Shūhei Hisagi and Ichigo Kurosaki should do," said Yamamoto.

"Five, I think that is well enough. They will be able to see that nothing bad happens?" Sirius asks. "That nothing will happen to Harry."

"I assure you he will be fine," said Hitsugaya. "If I'm in charge nothing bad will happen. I will make sure of it."

"Come along we have to get back before Kurosaki gets there," said Yamamoto. "We will be right back. As soon as we get every one together we'll come back. It should take only a few minutes. So would you mind waiting here for a little while longer?"

"Sure, we'll be happy to wait," said Dumbledore.

With that the doors open again and the Shinigamis step through. The room fell in to silence. No body had anything to say, that was until Dumbledore broke it.

"That was interesting. They seem fun, I can't wait to learn more about them," said Dumbledore.

The others started to whisper to each other. They each had different thoughts on what was going on. Almost everyone was against the idea of having outsides help them. They don't know a thing about those soul reapers. They only have rumors to go on and those were not good.

"Well, they were…strange," said Mr. Weasley.

"I think that this is insane!" said Kingsley.

"I have to agree with Kingsley," said McGonagall.

"I see that you all don't like the idea of this, but we have to give them a chance. Remember in history what caused them to go into hiding in the first place. It was us wizards. We force them into hiding," said Dumbledore. "WE have to give them this chance; it was our fault for them leaving our world."

"I see what you are saying but, I still don't feel safe," said Tonks. She had blue hair and icy blue eyes now.

"They are sending in a short midget as the leader of this mission! They don't care for us. If they did then he would have put some one older! That brat is smaller then Harry! There is no way that that shrimp can protect Harry let alone this school with 4 other. They might even be smaller," exclaimed Sirius.

"So you don't like me?" asked a deep but boy like voice.

The whole jumped and turned around. They saw the same rice paper doors and 5 people standing in front. There was Hitsugaya who had changed from the black robes and white jacket in to baggy black cargo pants with a chain coming from one pocket to the belt line. He had on a dark blue t shirt that had a dragon circling on the front and a black hoody and white draw strings. He held in his hands some kind of board with wheels on the bottom with a icy blue dragon on the bottom. The wizards wonder what the muggles called those things.

There was a teen around 15 with bright orange hair. He had a scowl on his face which looked like it's always there. He had on a white short sleeve shirt on with high collar and a long black polo under. Across the chest were strips of red. He had on green cargo pants and a belt that was pulled to the side. He had on a few wrist bands.

Next to him was a guy with bright red hair. It was even brighter then the Weasleys'. It was tied up so it looked like a pineapple. He had a bandana across his head. There were strange tattoos coming from his eyebrows and probably down his chest and neck also. He had on a t shirt that said red pineapple across the chest with a few black marks on it, with that he had on dark blue jeans.

There was a shorter boy. But not as short as Hitsugaya. He had about shoulder length black hair and a clumsy feel around him. His face was kind unlike the others around him. He looked like a complete mismatch compared to the others. He gave off a soft and kind aura. He was wearing a dark purple polo with a cute little dog on the front and black jeans.

The last boy had a 69 tattoo on the right side of his face and three scars running down the right side of his face plus he had a sliver like tattoo running from the left side of his face to the right.. He had spiky dark brown hair, or was it black. He had on a black sleeveless polo with the number 69 on the top right side just over his heart, along with that he had on black skinny jeans. He also had a choker around his neck as well as his right arm. All and all, it gave him a punk appearance.

"Well, you were right Toshiro. These people are weird and untrusting. You guys have to learn then judge by appearances," said the strawberry.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's captain!" the short boy yelled.

"What ever," said the strawberry head boy.

"Well, friends. I'm happy that we can work together. Can you please introduce yourselves?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the strawberry.

"Hanatarō Yamada" said the clumsy boy.

"Renji Abarai," said the red pineapple.

"Shūhei Hisagi" said the punk.

"It's nice to meet you all. I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am the headmaster of this school. My name is Dumbledore. And this is the order of the phoenix," said the old man. "Now have you all packed yet?"

"Yes. We have packed," said Shūhei. He motion to the floor where five back packs sat. "These packs can hold more then they looks. We have all we need for the nest year."

"Wonderful. We just need for you to get wands, books and robes," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for your help," said Hitsugaya. "Mind I ask where we are staying?"

"You are going to stay at our headquarters. Grimmauld Place number 12," said Dumbledore.


End file.
